Je n'ai pas froid avec toi
by salma snape
Summary: Un printemps encore trop froid, une guerre contre Voldemort qui bat son plein ... Voilà notre quotidien. Mais la grande bataille est pour dans pas longtemps! Quand estce que tu vas te décider à lui dire que tu l'aime? OS en deux parties. HGRW
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Salma Snape. (si mwaaaaaaaaa)

**Titre** : Je n'ai pas froid avec toi.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tous les personnages présents dans cette histoire sont sortis tout droit des livres on ne peux plus connus de J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing** : Hermione/Ronald.

**Raiting** : M

**Je n'ai pas froid avec toi!**

**Première partie:**

Il faisait froid. Trop froid pour un mois de mars. Quelques flocons de neiges continuaient à tomber, donnant au parc de Poudlard un air d'arrière plan de carte de vœux.

La couverture de laine qu'il avait sur lui ne lui servait pas à grand-chose ! Il la resserra fermement autour de ses épaules et posa son front sur le carreau de la fenêtre.

Tout le monde dormait depuis longtemps maintenant. Plus personne ne rechignait à rejoindre son lit. La plus part des élèves avait perdue leur joie de vivre, horrifiés par les assassinats et massacres qui se multipliaient chaque jour, laissant des orphelins, des hommes et des femmes au cœur meurtris par une guerre qui leur prenait tout ce qui comptait pour eux, jusqu'à leur énergie.

Il frictionna vigoureusement ses épaules des ses bras. Rien n'arrivait à le réchauffer ! Et pourtant, il était bien couvert, un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée derrière lui.

Il laissa son regard se perdre au loin dans l'obscurité de la nuit, appréciant le silence qui régnait dans la salle commune, se remémorant les derniers jours.

Ils avaient enfin réussi à réunir et détruire tous les Horcruxes. Il leur avait fallu presque un an de recherches actives et de combats acharnés, pendant lesquels ils avaient maintes fois faillis perdre la vie.

Ron leva lentement la main vers son œil. Une longue balafre « coupait » son arcade sourcilière en deux, vestige de leur dernière rencontre avec les mangemort.

Il s'était vaillamment battu contre Petigrow. Mais il aurait du être un peu plus attentif. Le cri d'Hermione à ses côtés l'avait déstabilisé et fait abaisser sa garde. Il avait payé son inattention lorsque la main en argent du rat était entrée en contact avec son visage.

Il poussa un petit soupir et se dirigea vers le fauteuil le plus près de la cheminée en lançant un regard vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'affala sur la chaise. En ce moment même, Harry allait contacter le Seigneur noir pour l'informer qu'ils avaient finis pas détruire tous les Horcruxes.

Un petit sourire vint orner ses lèvres quand il se rappela de quelle façon ils avaient éliminé le dernier morceau d'âme de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Ils avaient décidé de ne s'occuper de Nagini qu'en dernier car il était peu probable qu'ils puissent l'approcher sans que Vous-Savez-Qui ne soit dans les parages. Mais ce dernier avait commis sa dernière erreur. Il avait envoyé son serpent s'attaquer aux élèves de Poudlard, pour semer la peur et le trouble dans le cœur de ceux qui avaient eut le courage de revenir à l'école après le meurtre de Dumbledore. Mais par un heureux concours de circonstance, Harry l'avait vu apparaître sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Ils lui avaient alors tendu une embuscade et réussis à le brûler.

Il se rappelait encore de cette joie malsaine qui l'avait saisie devant le spectacle du Serpent qui avait mordu son père deux ans plus tôt mourir dans d'atroce souffrances. Hermione avait poussé un énorme cri avant de se jeter sur lui. Il avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle dans un réflexe alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de Nagini.

Il avait cependant était assez étonné en se rendant compte que la jeune fille dans ses bras était secouée de sanglots silencieux.

Il l'avait écarté de lui en jetant un regard perplexe à Harry qui avait simplement haussé les épaules, avant de lui demander :

- Mais pourquoi tu pleures Hermione ?

Elle avait levé ses yeux chocolat pleins de larmes vers lui avant de s'exclamer d'une petite voix :

- C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à me croire qu'on les a tous détruits.

Il lui avait souris en retour et l'avait serrée contre lui à lui. Lui aussi n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils avaient eut tellement de problèmes pour retrouver les autres artefacts qu'il avait souvent douté. Mais elle avait toujours été là pour lui, le réconfortant, le rassurant.

Ils avaient laissé s'établir entre eux une relation très ambiguë. Ils étaient tellement proches mais si éloignés en même temps. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne se blottisse dans ses bras et qu'il la tienne serrée contre lui, lui prodiguant toute la chaleur dont elle avait besoin, et tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Parce qu'il l'aimait, ça, il en était sur.

Il avait souvent pensé que ce n'était qu'une petite passade, qu'il pouvait très vite l'oublier en sortant avec une autre. Mais son expérience avec Lavande lui avait démontré le contraire. Chaque fois qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, c'était à Hermione qu'il pensait. Chaque fois qu'il passait ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de la jeune fille, c'était à la crinière broussailleuse de son amie qu'il pensait. Chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, c'était aux lèvres roses d'Hermione qu'il pensait.

Il ferma les yeux pour chasser tous ses souvenirs et se passa la main dans les cheveux à nouveau avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Il sursauta quand il entendit du bruit à sa gauche.

- Ron ?

* * *

Hermione se retourna une énième fois dans son lit. Elle poussa un grand soupir puis ouvrit et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Son regard se perdit dans le plafond. Elle suivit une araignée qui s'infiltra dans une petite fissure. Elle laissa un petit sourire effleurer ses lèvres en s'imaginant la réaction de Ron devant l'insecte. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il avait autant peur des araignées. La seule mention à la bette le faisait frissonner.

Elle se laissa bercer par les ronflements de Lavande, un nœud dans le ventre. Elle détestait se sentir aussi inquiète, mais il était au dessus de ses forces de dormir comme si de rien n'était alors que son meilleur ami était en train de narguer la face de serpent dans son sommeil.

Il lui arrivait encore d'être impressionnée par les pouvoirs impressionnants qu'avait développé Harry. Il s'était entraîné dur, passant des heures et des heurs dans la Salle Sur Demande à lire des livres de magie noire et à appliquer tous leurs sortilèges qu'il apprenait avec un soin étonnant. Elle se joignait quelques fois à lui en compagnie de Ron, et ils avaient finis par s'entraîner avec lui, l'encourageant et repoussant ses limites pour qu'il se surpasse encore un peu plus chaque jours

Il avait par contre insisté pour qu'ils ne viennent que 4 jours par semaine, prétendant qu'il voulait s'entraîner seul le reste du temps. Cet isolement l'avait grandement surpris, d'autant plus qu'il revenait chaque fois plus fort que jamais, une lueur de pouvoir brillant de milles feu dans ses yeux. Elle avait plus d'une fois essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais à chaque fois qu'elle lui posait la question, il lui faisait un petit sourire serein et lui répondait qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur et qu'il ne faisait rien de dangereux.

Elle aurait souhaité être présente à ses côtés ce soir pour parer à toutes les éventualités, mais Harry avait insisté pour que seule Ginny reste avec lui.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Ron avait hurlé puis protesté et ronchonné longuement jusqu'a ce que ce que sa sœur le menace de le défigurer avec un de ses sortilèges chauve furie s'il ne se mêlait pas de ce qu'il le regardait. Elle se rappelait encore de la réaction si particulière qu'il avait eut. Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs alors que ses oreilles prenaient cette teinte rouge caractéristique des Weasley.

Elle eut un petit soupir.

Ron ! Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Avec ses manières maladroites, ses colères légendaires, ses rougissements…

Elle ne sentait jamais autant à l'abri que dans ses bras, quand il posait ses bras autour de ses épaules et qu'il l'attirait pour la serrer contre lui à lui faire mal. Elle attendait chaque jours avec impatience ce moment de la journée où elle s'asseyait à côté de lui et qu'ils discutaient.

Elle secoua vivement sa tête en s'adossant à son oreiller. « Calma toi ma petite ! Il doit sûrement ronfler à l'heure qu'il est pendant que tu te prends la tête ».

Elle écarta doucement les rideaux de son lit avant de sortir. Un frisson la parcourut quand son pied nu se posa sur le sol. Cette année avait connu une grande vague de froid qui n'en finissait pas. Le lac était encore gelé par endroits alors qu'ils étaient déjà au printemps. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte du dortoir et descendit les escaliers.

Elle se figea alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle commune. Une tête rousse reconnaissable à mille lieux dépassait de l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil.

- Ron ?

Une légère surprise se peignit sur son visage. Son cœur se serra d'appréhension. Elle avait peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Harry.

La tête du roux se tourna brusquement vers elle.

- Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il s'était levé et s'approchait rapidement d'elle dans un froncement de sourcils.

Il portait un large pull en laine rouge et un de ses éternels bas de pyjamas trop courts. Un petit frisson la parcourut quand il déposa ses larges mains sur ses épaules en la conduisant vers le fauteuil.

- Viens par là, tu risques d'attraper froid si tu reste debout ici !

Il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau, les sourcils froncés dans une mine sérieuse, les cheveux en bataille, se dressant en épis sur sa tête !

Une petite lueur de peur mélangée à de l'incompréhension brillait au fond de ses yeux, une lueur qu'elle voyait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers jours.

Elle avait vu Ron subir un changement radical depuis presque un an. Il arborait un visage sérieux et préoccupé tout au long de la journée. Les seuls moments où il était un peu détendu étaient lorsque avec Harry ils prenaient un peu de temps pour voler un peu. Il avait alors une expression de joie intense qui éclairait son visage et qui le rendait plus séduisant que jamais.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et leva son regard vers lui.

* * *

Il tourna sa tête vers la voix.

Elle se tenait là, devant lui, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, habillée d'un simple t-shirt bleu et d'un large pantalon noir.

-Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers elle, légèrement inquiet. Si elle restait debout, pieds nus par ce froid, elle risquait d'attraper la crève.

Il la prit par les épaules et la sentit frissonner à son contact. Il se demanda si c'était à cause de lui, ou à cause de la température de la pièce.

- Viens par là, tu risques d'attraper froid si tu restes debout ici !

Elle se laissa faire et s'installa à côté de lui, les yeux perdus dans les flemmes.

Il déposa la couverture de laine sur ses épaules et elle se pelotonna contre lui.

Ron sentit tous ses muscles se raidir. Il avait tout le temps la même réaction idiote. Ses membres se paralysaient pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se décide à la serrer un peu plus contre lui et de laisser son nez se perdre dans ses cheveux pour humer la merveilleuse odeur de pommes vertes qui s'en dégageait.

Il lui reposa la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en train de dormir ?

Hermione bougea un peu contre lui, leva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ?

Il la regarda longuement.

- Je suis trop préoccupé par ce qui pourrait ce passer là haut. Murmura-t-il en désignant l'escalier.

Elle esquissa un pauvre sourire.

- Moi aussi, je n'arrive pas à dormir ! Et pourtant, je sais qu'il ne peut rien ce passer. Après tout, Ginny est avec lui !

- Et c'est elle qui est censée l'aider si jamais Voldemort tente quelque chose ? ricana-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. La jeune fille s'était éloignée de lui pour se redresser sur ses genoux.

- Mais bien sûr qu'elle peut faire quelque chose ! s'indigna-t-elle. N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'à chaque fois que Voldemort essaie de prendre contact avec Harry, elle était la seule à pouvoir le calmer et le ramener à la conscience.

Il hocha la tête, avec une petite moue dépitée malgré tout.

- Oui mais, et si il arrive quelque chose et qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire ?

- Ron ! chuchota-t-elle dans un petit rire. Avoue que tu désapprouves seulement qu'elle reste avec lui.

Hermione éclata de rire quand il croisa les bras et poussa un grognement.

- Ron ! soupira-t-elle. Tu es incorrigible.

Elle frissonna et resserra la couverture autour d'elle.

- Tu as froid ! remarqua Ron ! Attends un peu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fa … ? s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'interrompre pour suivre les mouvements du roux. Il s'était redressé pour enlever son pul en laine, haussant en même temps le t-shirt qu'il portait en dessous. Son regard scruta le ventre plat et musclé de son ami, suivant la traînée de poils cuivrés qui partait de son nombril pour se perdre sous son pantalon.

- Hermione ?

Elle sursauta et leva rapidement son regard vers le visage de Ron, ses joues prenant une petite teinte rose. Il lui tendait son pul.

- Tient, mets le !

- Mais tu vas avoir froid. S'exclama-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment froid. frissonna-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de demander.

- Et pourquoi tu grelottes ?

- Mais je ne grelottes pas ! s'écria-t-il !

- Mouii, bon d'accord ! avoua-t-il. Mais moi je suis habitué au froid. Et puis, on aura qu'à partager la couverture. Ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle s'empara du vêtement et le passa par-dessus sa tête. Elle repris la couverture qu'elle avait laissé tombé pour les recouvrir avant de se rapprocher de lui.

Le pul était beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Les manches étaient trop longues et les épaules pendaient. Mais elle se sentait tellement bien, cette odeur d'orange mélangée d'une petite senteur de chocolat qui le caractérisait tant. Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer de fatigue, mais elle devait d'abord lui poser une question existentielle.

- Ron ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as autant peur des araignées ?

Un long silence accueillit sa question. Elle faillit lui demander de l'excuser, lui dire qu'elle n'aurait pas du lui poser la question, mais elle le sentit prendre une grande respiration avant de commencer.

- C'était une blague de Fred et George. Je devais avoir dans les 3 ans, et eux 6 ans. Ils étaient déjà très turbulents à cet age là, encore plus que maintenant. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire pleins de blagues à tout le monde. Mais j'étais leur soufre douleur préféré ! Maman était occupée par Ginny et elle devait en même temps faire attention aux deux grumaux, à moi et à la maison et un peu à Percy, même s'il ne lui posait pas beaucoup de problèmes. Alors elle me laissait la plus part du temps avec eux. J'avais un ours en pluche que j'aimais beaucoup.

- Tu avais un doudou ? l'interrompit-elle dans un rire?

Il devina le sourire ironique qu'elle avait sûrement sur les lèvres et s'en indigna.

- Mais non ! C'était juste un ours que j'aimais bien !

- Et il s'appelait comment ? Demanda Hermione.

- Il n'avait pas de …

- Allez Ron ! Je suis sûr qu'il avait un nom ton doudou. Dit-elle en commençant à le chatouiller.

Il gigota un peu alors qu'elle intensifiait le mouvement de ses doigts sur ses côtes.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Il lui attrapa les poignets avant de murmurer. Tommy.

- Comment ? s'exclama-t-elle, une lueur malicieuse brillant dans les yeux.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de s'attaquer à ses côtes alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de s'amuser à mes dépends Mlle Granger. Vous allez me le payer.

Elle s'était allongée sur le fauteuil, essayant de s'échapper sans grand succès.

Et il la regardait, ses yeux brillants de larmes, ses joues rougies par le manque d'oxygène. Il n'avait qu'une envie sur le moment, capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser sans fin. Mais il la délivra et s'éloigna un peu d'elle, pour ne pas succomber à ses pulsions.

Elle se releva lentement, quelque peu surprise par sa réaction soudaine, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Et alors, qu'elle est la relation entre Tommy et ta phobie des araignées ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour se mettre sous la couverture avant de continuer.

- Tu sais, c'était mon ours, pas celui de Bill, ni de Charlie, ni d'aucun de mes grands frères, juste le mien. Mais les jumeaux le voulaient coûte que coûte, alors ils ont attendus que ma mère leur demande de m'emmener à ma chambre pour me coucher et ils ont mis une araignée sous son chapeau. Je me suis réveillé la nuit quand j'ai sentis quelque chose de poilu bouger sur mon visage. J'étais effrayé et j'ai commencé à crier. Maman est arrivée, suivie des jumeaux et de Percy et elle l'a chassée. Ils ont attendus qu'elle sorte de la chambre pour me dire que c'était Tommy qui m'avais envoyé ce monstre et que si je ne leur donnait pas, il y en aurait une chaque nuit qui viendrait pour me manger tout crus. Depuis cette nuit, j'ai une peur bleue des araignées.

- Et tu les as cru ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de rire.

- Mais je n'avais que trois ans ! S'écria-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle éclata de rire avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure devant la mine boudeuse du jeune homme.

- Oh ! Je suis désolée Ron. Dit-elle en approchant sa main de sa joue. Et … où est Tommy maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je crois que Fred et George ont du le déchiqueter pour s'amuser.

- Je suis désolée ! répéta-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle se nicha de nouveau contre lui et poussa un long soupir.

- Tu crois que tout vas bien là haut ? Murmura-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence

Elle le sentit bouger à ces côtés.

- Je croyais que tu étais sure que tout ce passerait bien.

- Eh ! s'écria-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Depuis quand tu es aussi sarcastique ?

- Je ne sais pas ! fit-il en haussant les épaules. Ça arrive tout seul ces derniers temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

- Et depuis quand es-tu aussi compréhensif Ronnie ? Où est donc est passé l'ancien Ron qui ne comprenait rien à rien et qui grognait à tout bout de champ.

Un léger sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres alors qu'il répondait :

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'il est encore là, quelque part, attendant de sortir à la moindre occasion.

Il s'interrompit avant de réaliser comment elle venait de l'appelait.

- Comment tu m'as appelé Hermy ? ricanna-t-il.

Elle s'étrangla en l'entendant.

- Oh non Ron, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Ça me rappelle Graup.

Il éclata d'un rire franc devant son regard avant de lui caresser la joue avec son pouce.

Elle posa sur lui un regard hésitant et surpris avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- J'essayais juste de me souvenir depuis combien de temps tu es devenue aussi jolie.

- Hein ? … Quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de dire qu'elle était jolie. Elle passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux.

- Tu te fous de moi !

Ron fronça les sourcils devant la voix chevrotante de son amie. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu trouves jolie Ronald ? Je suis toute moche, avec mes cheveux broussailleux, et mes yeux, et …

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermione ? murmura-t-il tout près de son oreille. J'adore passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux. Ils sont soyeux, même si ils ne le paraissent pas.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle, passant sa main dans sa crinière.

- Ils sentent tellement bon que je voudrais ne plus jamais m'éloigner de toi pour pouvoir les caresser quand bon me semblera. Continua-t-il en humant l'odeur enivrante de pomme verte qui se dégageait d'elle.

La jeune fille s'était rédie. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était Ron qui lui parlait. Où était donc passé le garçon qui rougissait à la moindre petite allusion aux filles et qui n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots devant elles.

- Et tes yeux, reprit-il, qui me rendent fou. Il glissa sa main sur sa joue et la força à le regarder.

- Marrons, comme le chocolat. Tu sais combien j'aime le chocolat Hermione.

Elle renifla, un petit rire coincé dans la gorge.

Il essuya de son pouce la larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux pour venir s'arrêter au coin de sa bouche avant de passer ses doigts dessus.

- Et tes lèvres, que j'ai envie d'embrasser depuis tellement longtemps.

Elle l'avait écouté de tout son être. Elle ne se rappelait plus combien de fois elle avait rêvé qu'il lui dise tout ça. Elle ne put empêcher des larmes de joies et d'incrédulité couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle s'écriait en s'élançant vers lui.

- Oh Ron !

Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. Mais déjà, il la repoussait.

- Non, attends, je … Euh … je n'ai pas finis. Tu dois te demander à quoi rime tout ça. Ajouta-t-il après une petite hésitation.

Il se leva et commença à arpenter la salle commune comme un lion en cage.

- Je ne sais pas si on sera encore vivant dans deux jours. Après tout, personne ne sait si on pourra sortir vainqueur de cette maudite guerre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut que je te parle de ce que je ressens pour toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Hermione, qui avait été interloquée quand il l'avait poussée, était tétanisée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette conversation. Ils parlaient d'araignées et tout à coup, le voilà qu'il lui parlait de ses sentiments. Elle sursauta quand Ron vint se poster devant elle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché. Elle ferma les yeux et baissa les yeux pour ne pas le regarder. Mais c'était sans compter sur le rouquin qui se mit à hauteur de son visage.

- Regarde moi Hermione. Chuchota-t-il.

Sa voix était douce et rauque à la fois. Elle sentit un frisson, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid, la parcourir quand il déposa ses grandes mains sur ses épaules. Elle leva lentement la tête avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux pour les fixer dans les profondeurs bleus du jeune homme.

- Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses. Commença-t-il. C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais fais de déclaration, enfin peu importe. Je veux que tu sache que je …

- Que tu quoi Ron ? l'intérompit-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Il se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire combien il l'aimait si elle continuait à le regarder, avec des yeux pleins de larmes. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pleurait à cause de lui. Et c'était sûrement le cas, puisqu'il était le seul à lui parler pour le moment.

- Que je …

Elle regardait ses lèvres. Elle s'en rapprochait de plus en plus, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur son visage. Ces lèvres qu'elle avait mille fois rêvé de toucher. Et elle s'en approcha encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que leur souffle se mélange et qu'il n'y ait plus qu'une solution.

Elle savait qu'il ne prendrait pas les devants. Il était trop respectueux et trop timide aussi. Elle savait qu'il avait peur de la brusquer, mais elle ne pouvait plus attendre,elle ne le voulait plus. Elle franchit le dernier espace qui les séparait pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était en train de l'embrasser, que les lèvres posées sur les siennes étaient celles tant attendues. Il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux pour la rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui. Il ressentit une explosion de sentiments qu'i n'avait jamais connue. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux mouillés de Lavande. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes et avaient un goût de framboise.

Elle se détacha de lui et posa sa joue contre la sienne, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? chuchota-t-elle dans un sourire.

Il se mit à rire en l'éloignant de lui avant de murmurer tout près de ses lèvres :

- Je t'aime petite intrigante.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un doux baiser, l'empêchant ainsi de protester. Mais elle se détache bien vite.

- Je ne suis pas une intrigante ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Il la regarda froncer son nez dans une moue qu'il trouva tout à fait adorable

- C'est tout toi ça ! éclata-t-il de rire. Je te dits que je t'aime, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de protester !

Il s'arrêta de rire devant l'air soucieux de la brune.

- Est-ce que tu es vraiment sérieux ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle le sentit se raidir à ses côtés et avant qu'elle n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, il s'était redressé et éloigné vers la fenêtre.

- Ron ? Hésita-t-elle.

- Comment peux tu me poser une question pareille ? Comment peux tu douter de mes sentiments envers toi.

Son cœur c'était serré à lui en faire mal. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle lui avait vraiment posé la question.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Dit-il en secouant la tête.

Hermione s'avança lentement vers lui, des larmes de joie et de tristesse mêlés coulants sur ses joues.

- Ron ! soupira-t-elle en plaçant sa main sur son bras. Je … je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais c'est tellement inattendu. Je …

- On dérange ?

Harry et Ginny étaient debout dans les escaliers, la deuxième soutenant difficilement le premier.

- Harry s'écrièrent-ils en s'élançant.

Ron remplaça sa sœur et aida son ami à s'installer sur le fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Tu as l'air malade ! s'inquiéta Hermione.

Elle releva vivement la tête en entendant un reniflement pour voir les yeux rouges et bouffis de Ginny !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y'a enfin ! s'alarma-t-elle.

Harry se redressa vivement pour lui prendre la main avant de la rassurer d'une petite pression de la main.

- Je vais bien Hermione ! fit-il dans un sourire. On va juste dire que Voldemort n'était pas très content quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus aucun morceau d'âme de rechange.

Ginny fondit en larmes et s'installa contre lui en le serrant dans ses bras.

- C'était horrible. Tu t'agitais en criant, et moi, je ne savais plus quoi faire ! Et pourtant, je te serrai tellement contre moi. Ça ne c'était jamais passé aussi mal.

Elle continua à pleurer dans le cou du brun.

- Eh … ça va, calme toi. Fit-il en lui frottant le dos et en embrassant son front. C'est fini maintenant.

Un lourd silence s'installa, ponctué par les reniflements de Ginny, et les regards inquiets de Ron et Hermione qui eut un raclement de gorge.

- Ce que je voudrais savoir maintenant que je suis sur que tu vas bien, c'est ce que tu faisais les jours où tu voulais rester seul dans la salle sur demande.

Un soupir résigné retentit du côté des deux rouquins. Ils l'avaient entendu tellement de fois poser cette question que ça en devenait lassant.

- Il te l'a dit un million de fois Hermione, il s'entraînait ! renchérit Ginny en se serrant un peu plus contre Harry qui avait un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je sais bien. Mais avec qui il s'entraînait ?

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit un peu plus si c'était possible.

- J'ai l'impression que tu sais déjà qui était avec moi.

- Hein ? s'exclama Ron.

- Il y avait quelqu'un avec toi ? demanda Ginny, Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Et puis, qui c'était ?

- Il m'avait bien dit que tu étais bien trop intelligente et curieuse pour ignorer trop longtemps que c'était lui qui m'aidait.

Hermione leva un sourcil, incrédule.

- Il a vraiment dit ça ? s'écria-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Je sais ! Il aurait fallu que tu voies ma tête à ce moment là …

- Mais de qui est-ce que vous parlez ? cria Ron.

Le brun fit un geste de la main pour lui permettre de répondre.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer, son regard fixé sur Ron. Elle appréhendait sa réaction.

- Qui est-ce qui est assez calé en occlumencie, légilmencie et magie noire pour l'apprendre à notre ami Harry ici présent, et qui n'aurait pas voulu qu'on le sache ?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle. Les deux Weasley n'osaient pas ouvrire la bouche de peur qu'ils laissent échapper une betise.

- Rogue … murmura Ginny en se retournant brusquement vers son ami. Mais, mais, il a tué Dumbledore… Comment tu …

- C'est lui qui lui a demandé, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione avait le regard fixé dans celui de Harry. C'est Dumbledore qui lui a demandé de le faire. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus longtemps à vivre et que si Rogue ne le faisait pas, il risquait de mourir. Or c'était le seul espion que nous avions sous la main et il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre, même si il se sacrifiait.

- Je suis sur qu'il n'aimerait pas du tout t'entendre parler de lui comme ça. Commença-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il secoua sa tête avant de se pencher en avant, comme si il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Tu n'as jamais cru à sa culpabilité n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne l'a jamais insulté ni dit la moindre mauvaise chose le concernant pendant qu'on le traitait de tous les noms. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu n'en as parlé à personne.

- C'est vrai ça ! dit Ron. Il n'avait pas encore assimilé le fait que Rogue n'était pas le traître qu'ils croyaient tous.

Mais il était vrai qu'il avait eut du mal à croire que le grand Albus Dumbledore ait pu se tromper autant.

- Et pourtant, je suis sur que tu avais toutes les preuves à nous soumettre pour prouver qu'il était innocent.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules avant de s'exclamer en baissant la tête.

- Je n'étais pas sur que vous m'écouteriez, et puis, quand j'ai compris que c'étais lui qui entraînait Harry, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que personne ne le sache, pour que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se retrouvent en danger.

- Je suis sur que le professeur Rogue sera très flatté par l'intérêt que tu lui portes Hermione.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et raconte moi plutôt comment il a fait pour entre ici ! fit-elle dans un claquement de langue agacé.

- Je suis un peu fatigué là Hermione, on a deux ou trois jours de répits avant l'attaque, alors je veux en profiter. Et puis je suis sur que tu as déjà une petite idée de ce qui c'est passé. Il s'étira longuement en se levant.

- Je crois que je vais aller dormir.

Ron sauta sur ses pieds en s'écriant :

- Eh bien, on a qu'à y aller tous les deux. Je suis fatigué moi aussi.

Hermione tressaillit en l'entendant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il voulait dormir alors qu'ils n'avaient pas finis leur conversation.

- Oh non non, Ronnie tu restes ici ! Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

Harry haussa un sourcil et Ginny s'aquiera de la raison de cette dispute.

- Ce n'est rien, s'empressa de répondre le rouquin. Ecoute Hermione, je suis vraiment fatigué. On en reparlera demain.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier, mais elle l'arrêta, une main sur la hanche.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça Ronald Bilius Weasley. Je veux que tu ailles chercher la cape et la carte d'Harry. On va aller parler autre part. Et n'essaie pas de t'échapper, je viendrai te chercher là haut moi-même.

- Mais …

- Non, il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Allez au trot, et plus vite que ça.

Un instant surpris par le ton de la jeune fille, Ron se précipita dans les escaliers laissant derrière lui une Ginny morte de rire et un Harry sidéré. Hermione quand à elle, regrettait déjà sa décision. Elle ne savait absolument pas où ils pouvaient aller ni ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

- Tu pourrais nous dire ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

- Il s'est enfin décider à te déclarer sa flemme ? rit Ginny. Mais elle s'étrangla en remarquant la légère rougeur qui prenait place sur les joues d'Hermione. Oh Merlin, s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant vers elle. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

La jeune fille reprit très vite contenance.

- Rien du tout ! Et puis ça ne te regarde pas. Vous devriez aller dormir tous les deux. Vous êtes fatigués.

- Oh mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Hermione ! Je veux tout savoir.

- Tu veux tout savoir sur quoi Ginny ? dit Ron du haut de l'escalier.

- De rien du tout la coupa Hermione. On y va Ron. Ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, le jeune homme sur ses pas.

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un « Bonne chance Ronnie » de sa sœur et le ricanement du brun avant que le portrait ne se referme derrière lui.

* * *

J'ai longtemps hésité à coupé en deux parties, mais l'écriture de la partie qui justifie le rating M me prend du temps (normal, c'est le premier M que j'écris) donc j'ai décidé de couper un peu.

La deuxième partie, dans deux semaine je pense. Enfin j'espère que je pourrais terminer d'ici là !

Mais en attendant, rien ne vous empêche de ne pas laisser des reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Salma Snape. (si mwaaaaaaaaa)

**Titre :** Je n'ai pas froid avec toi.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tous les personnages présents dans cette histoire sont sortis tout droit des livres on ne peux plus connus de J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Hermione/Ronald.

**Raiting :** M

**Note de l'Auteuze** : Voilààà la suite, enfin.

Je suis en retard, je sais, mais pas trop quand même. Alors pour ceux qui sont allés sur mon blog (et je sais que personne n'y ait allé) savent que c'est à cause de ma session de rattrapage pour les maths et la physique. Il fallait vraiment que je révise, même si je n'ai pas faits grand-chose ! Ensuite, il y'a eut le problème de la page blanche, ou plus simplement, je bloquais sur les passages M.

Mais voilà, je me suis investie pour vous pendre la suite qui j'espère, vous plaira …….

**Deuxième partie :**

****

****

_Précédemment dans **Je n'ai pas froid avec toi** :_

- Il s'est enfin décider à te déclarer sa flemme ? rit Ginny. Mais elle s'étrangla en remarquant la légère rougeur qui prenait place sur les joues d'Hermione. Oh Merlin, s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant vers elle. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

La jeune fille reprit très vite contenance.

- Rien du tout ! Et puis ça ne te regarde pas. Vous devriez aller dormir tous les deux. Vous êtes fatigués.

- Oh mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Hermione ! Je veux tout savoir.

- Tu veux tout savoir sur quoi Ginny ? dit Ron du haut de l'escalier.

- De rien du tout la coupa Hermione. On y va Ron. Ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, le jeune homme sur ses pas.

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un « Bonne chance Ronnie » de sa sœur et le ricanement du brun avant que le portrait ne se referme derrière lui.

- Tu as remarqué qu'elle mettait le pul de Ron ? pouffa Ginny, une lueur malicieuse brillant de milles feu dans ses yeux.

- Et ses yeux étaient rouges, comme ci elle venait de pleurer. Ajouta Harry.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de mon frère remarque. Il a sûrement du lui dire une bêtise. Elle ajouta après une petite hésitation : Tu penses qu'il s'est vraiment déclaré.

Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre :

- Eh bien, je n'avais jamais vu Hermione rougir comme ça, alors je suppose qu'il a pris son courage à deux mains et qu'il s'est jeté.

- Je me demande où elle compte l'emmener. Murmura-t-elle tout près de son oreille en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Elle s'installa sur ses genoux, plaçant ses jambes de chaque côté de son ami. Elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la joue d'Harry.

- J'ai vraiment eut peur tout à l'heure. Dit-elle tout contre ses lèvres.

Harry se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser.

- En tout cas, je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où Hermione va emmener ton frère, fit-il en passant ses bras sous la chemise de nuit de la rousse. Pour le moment, j'ai tout autre chose en tête que ce qu'ils peuvent faire.

* * *

- Et où est ce que tu comptes m'emmener ? demanda Ron, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Il avait du mal à respirer. Elle était tellement proche de lui, son odeur l'entourant tout entier.

- Je pense que … Mmmm … la Salle Sur Demande. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. On sera tranquille. Et maintenant arrête de parler. Je ne veux pas que Miss Teigne nous repère.

Ron déglutit difficilement. La salle Sur Demande. Mais, de quoi elle aura l'air. Il avait peur de laisser son imagination s'emballer. Et si ils trouvaient un lit, elle le prendrait pour un gros pervers dégoûtant. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne fit pas attention quand elle s'arrêta soudainement et buta contre elle.

- Aïe ! Non mais fait attention Ron.

- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! chuchota-t-il choqué. Et puis, pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée ?

- Parce qu'on est arrivé !

Elle sortit de dessous la cape et passa trois fois devant le mur avant de pousser la porte.

- Alors, tu viens ? le pressa-t-elle en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Une grande cheminée trônait au milieu de la pièce, des coussins interposés tout autour. Il se dépêcha de s'installer, tendant les mains vers le feu pour se réchauffer un peu.

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Comment ça de quoi je voulais te parler ? grogna-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Ne me dit pas que tu avais l'intention de monter dormir et d'oublier ce que tu venais de me dire.

Elle avait haussé la voix à la fin de sa phrase, l'obligeant à se retourner vers elle.

Il se leva pour lui faire face.

- Et pourquoi pas ! Après tout, tu as bien pensé que je me foutais de ta gueule.

- Mais je … Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

- Et pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fait.

Il jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce et s'approcha de la cheminée, tournant le dos à la brune.

- Tu es la première à savoir que ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je dits tous les jours

Hermione. Après tout, je n'ai que la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café. Dit-il, sarcastique.

- Ron …

Sa voix tremblait, elle tremblait toute entière, ne sachant si c'était dû au froid ou à la complexité des sentiments qui se déversaient en elle.

- Je t'aime Hermione, et je n'arrive même plus à me rappeler depuis combien de temps tu hantes mes journées comme mes nuits. Je …

Il s'interrompit et s'approcha d'elle.

- Mais, pourquoi tu pleures Hermione ? demanda-t-il, décontenancé. Il essuya lentement les larmes qui s'étaient écoulées sur ses joues. Qu'est ce que j'ai dits de mal ?

Elle renifla un bon coup avant de répondre d'une voix raillée.

- Tu … tu n'as rien dits de mal Ron. Je suis juste, tellement surprise, et tellement heureuse en même temps.

- Heureuse ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils comme si il ne croyait pas à ce que ses paroles impliquaient.

- Mais bien sur que je suis heureuse espèce d'idiot ! S'exclama-t-elle en le frappant. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Et … et ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends que tu m'avoues tes sentiments. Oh Ron, je t'aime tellement …

Elle se jeta sur lui, entourant son cou de ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, fourrant son nez dans ses cheveux broussailleux.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour mettre son visage à la hauteur du sien. Elle posa sa joue contre la sienne.

- Je t'aime répéta-t-elle.

Il ne savait plus combien de fois elle avait repris ces mots juste dans le creux de son oreille. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et scruta son visage. Son petit nez retroussé, ses yeux brillant comme jamais, et ses lèvres qu'il avait envie de goûter à nouveau. Il pencha légèrement la tête en avant pour les ravir dans un doux baiser, lui transmettant tous l'amour et toute la passion qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de la brune approfondissant son baiser. Il s'empara de sa lèvre inférieure, la suçotant, la mordillant, la léchant lentement, comme s'il voulait se rappeler de ce moment pour longtemps.

Hermione laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, complètement grisée par ce baiser. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec les petits baisers qu'elle avait autrefois échangé avec Viktor ou Cormac. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais, qu'elle puisse rester dans ses bras pour toujours.

Elle se détacha de lui bien malgré elle, recherchant un peu de souffle.

- Whaouh ! ne put-elle s'empêcher d'haleter, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rosée.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du roux.

- Ravi que ça te plaise Mia. Sussura-t-il en se penchant de nouveau vers elle.

Mais elle l'arrêta d'une pression sur le bras.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

- Mia répéta-t-il. Pourquoi, ça ne te plait pas ? ajouta-t-il devant le mutisme de la jeune fille.

Elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'un énorme sourire prenait place au milieu de son visage.

- Si, ça me plait énormément même.

Elle le regarda longuement, consciente de la gêne qu'il devait ressentir. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil sur la pièce et remarqua un fauteuil qui n'était pas là quand ils étaient arrivés, un peu plus loin sur sa gauche. Elle lui prit la main et le tira dans cette direction.

- Exactement ce qu'il nous fallait. Répliqua-t-elle en s'installant contre Ron, ses jambes repliés derrière elle.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser aérien.

- Tu es trop grand Ronnie.

Il passa sa jambe gauche sous lui pour se retrouver face à elle alors qu'elle mettait sa main sur sa joue. Il l'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Délicatement, il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, appréciant le contact de ces deux membres étrangers. Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit la langue d'Hermione venir rejoindre la sienne.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard brûlant de la brune posé sur lui. Il sentit son sang affluer vers une partie de son anatomie alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus entreprenante.

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme avant de les remonter sur sa nuque pour enfin les enfuir dans ses cheveux. Elle déplaça en même temps sa bouche vers la joue rugueuse dans de tendres baisers s'attaquant au lobe de son oreille qu'elle mordilla tendrement avant de la lécher langoureusement.

Il poussa un faible gémissement et sentit son sourire contre sa peau. Il tira délicatement sur ses cheveux pour mettre son visage au niveau du sien avant de s'attaquer voracement à ces lèvres qui s'amusaient de sa réaction. Il l'observa, complètement soumise les joues rougies, pendant qu'il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et la bouche de surprise en sentant les mains de Ron s'insinuer sous son pul en laine, qui la gênait plus que tout. Elle avait tellement envie de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, ses larges mains caressant son corps entier, sa bouche se perdant dans la sienne. Elle avait une folle envie de lui en elle. Et toutes ses émotions qui explosaient au fond d'elle, cette exaltation, ce désir si puissant pour cet homme lui faisaient peur. Une peur qui disparut aussitôt qu'elle se rendit compte qu'une langue était en train de taquiner la sienne. Elle se joignit à lui dans une danse endiablée qui s'arrêta à cause d'un besoin urgent d'oxygène.

Il posa son front contre le sien, essayant vainement de reprendre sa respiration. Elle se détacha de lui et fit passer le pul de laine au dessus de sa tête.

- J'ai chaud ! répondit-elle au regard interrogatif du roux.

Elle jeta le pul loin dans la pièce. Elle émit un hoquet de surprise en remarquant le superbe lit qui venait d'apparaître à leur droite. Le sommier en bois était magnifiquement incrusté de petites pierres blanches. Un drap blanc recouvrait le matelas d'une taille impressionnante. On aurait dit un de ces vieux lits du 18ème siècle.

Ron suivit son regard.

- Ecoute … Hermione, hésita-t-il. Je … euh … Je ne voudrais pas que l'on se précipite ou que l'on fasse quelque chose que tu regretteras par la suite.

Il n'avait pas envie de la brusquer. Oh, ce n'est pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Mais déjà, elle avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres et passa une jambe par-dessus Ron, s'installant confortablement sur ses genoux. Les mains du roux vinrent se poser instinctivement dans le creux de ses reins, la rapprochant encore un peu de lui.

- On ne va aucunement se précipiter. Fit-elle d'une petite voix. Tu l'as dits toi-même tout à l'heure, on ne sait pas combien de temps il nous reste à vivre, et j'ai envie d'en profiter le plus possible.

Elle glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Ron et le releva lentement pour l'enlever, caressant en même temps sa peau blanche. Elle posa ses paumes sur ses épaules et les laissa glisser lentement jusqu'à ses pectoraux, sans jamais quitter le jeune homme du regard. Elle l'observait, guettant la moindre réaction de sa part.

Il ferma les yeux et tressaillit quand elle passa un pouce négligent sur ses tétons, les pinçant légèrement. Il poussa un grognement de frustration lorsque les mains d'Hermione remontèrent vers sa nuque, guidant sa bouche vers la sienne dans un baiser passionné.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel elle le mettait. Il avait de plus en plus chaud même si elle venait à peine de lui ôter son t-shirt. Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon et il ne pourrait bientôt plus se contenir si Hermione continuer à émettre ses petits gémissements qui trouvaient écho dans sa bouche.

Il s'arracha à elle, mettant fin à leur baiser avant d'enfuir son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle perçut son souffle à la base de son cou alors qu'elle s'amusait à redresser les cheveux roux sur sa nuque.

Elle allait lui demander si tout allait bien quand il commença à picorer de simples petits baisers derrière son oreille. Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur le côté pour lui offrir plus d'accessibilité et il en profita pour redescendre le long de sa veine jusqu'à son épaule dans une traînée humide.

Il mordilla la base de son cou, sentant son sang battre contre ses lèvres, avant de sucer lentement en titillant de sa langue cette parcelle de peau qu'il devinait sensible aux vues des plaintes d'Hermione. Il glissa ses mains lentement depuis les genoux de la jeune fille jusqu'à ces hanches en caressant paresseusement ses cuisses, la faisant frémir ; avant de les passer sous son t-shirt bleu ciel pour les remonter dans son dos.

- Je crois que l'on serait beaucoup mieux sur le lit !

Il ne reconnu pas sa voix tellement elle était rauque. Il acquiesça rapidement pendant qu'elle entourait son cou de ses bras et qu'il la soulevait rapidement, en le regrettant immédiatement. Dans sa précipitation, ses fesses avaient frôlé la bosse qui déformait le bas de son pyjama. Il observa sa réaction derrière ses paupières mi-closes de honte.

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et il ne savait pas si c'était de honte ou d'horreur.

Il sentit ses joues prendre feu, maudissant cette stupide manie de rougir à tout bout de champ.

- Euh, Je suis désolé Hermione … Fit-il en la déposant par terre, mais elle resta accrochée à son cou, son regard reflétant une totale incompréhension.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'est très flatteur de voir que je te fais autant d'effet. S'exclama-t-elle en baissant ses yeux vers son membre. J'aurai été déçue si non.

Ron, qui était ravi de la réponse de la jeune fille, se sentit durcir encore un peu plus si c'était possible quand elle dirigea son regard vers le bas. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et le tira vers le lit avant de le pousser dessus. Il rebondit mollement sur le matelas et s'installa un peu plus confortablement. Il la regarda s'approcher de lui d'une démarche féline, telle une bête s'avançant vers sa proie, une lueur mutine dans les yeux. Elle s'assit naturellement sur ses genoux, se collant contre son torse nu avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres rouges qu'elle mordilla sauvagement à tour de rôle.

Elle le sentit frémir sous ses mains alors qu'elle le poussait délicatement en arrière. Il se retrouva bientôt allongé de tout son long, les jambes pendantes, Hermione rampant au dessus de lui pour venir s'attaquer à la base de son cou, lui administrant le même traitement que lui quelques minutes auparavant. Elle laissa traîner sa langue vers son torse, goûtant à chaque parcelle de peau de cet homme qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle était tellement contente et fière d'elle de le sentir trembler sous ses caresses qu'elle dirigea sa bouche vers un point sensible de Ron. Elle emprisonna son téton droit entre ses lèvres, pinçant l'autre de ses doigts.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement sourd quand elle le mordit doucement en le taquinant de sa langue. Merlin que c'était bon. Il n'aurai jamais pu pensé qu'une simple petite caresse pouvait emmener quelqu'un aussi loin vers un aussi grand plaisir. Et le manège de la jeune fille dura encore quelque temps.

Elle alternait ses caresses, cajolant l'un de ses mains pendant qu'elle léchait consciencieusement l'autre. Et déjà, elle s'abaissait vers son ventre laissant traîner une multitude de baisers brûlants sur sa peau, continuant d'effleurer ses tétons durcis. Si elle continuait comme ça, il ne pourrait pas se retenir bien longtemps.

Il se saisit de ses mains et remonta son visage vers le sien dans un baiser profond, et se servit de son abandon pour échanger leurs places. Elle était au dessous de lui, les cheveux étalés sur le lit, les joues rouges, les yeux brillant d'une lueur qu'il eut du mal à déchiffrer. Du désir. Elle était folle de désir pour lui. Sa respiration était hachée. Elle n'osait penser à ce qu'il lui arriverait si il venait à la toucher. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se contenir alors qu'il avait à peine posé ses mains sur elle. Mais ses gémissements, ses grognements, sa peau, son odeur, tout en lui la rendait folle.

Il se redressa sur ses genoux, la faisant se lever en même temps.

- Je trouve que tu es un peu trop habillée. Fit-il dans un murmure en levant son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

Elle se laissa faire consciente qu'elle serait sous peu nue sous son regard inquisiteur et brûlant. Elle retint sa respiration et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux balayant son corps, fixant ses seins trop petits et son ventre rond.

Il eut un petit sourire indulgent. Entreprenante quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était totalement désemparée maintenant. Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi. Elle était la plus belle chose qu'il ait vue auparavant, ses joues rouges écarlates, ses paupières serrées, sa petite poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Il avait envie de la tenir serrée contre lui pour toujours.

Elle sentit le matelas bouger et compris qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux à s'en faire mal.

- Tu es magnifique.

Il avait prononcé ces trois mots d'une voix tellement basse … Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sut qu'elle ne les avait pas imaginé. Il la regardait comme si elle était une des sept merveilles du monde et elle se sentit tellement belle, tellement … femme, qu'une larme coula sur sa joue gauche. Il s'empressa de l'effacer en l'embrassant, passant ses mains dans son dos nu, la rapprochant de lui, collant sa poitrine contre son torse.

Elle sentit ses tétons se redresser en entrant en contact avec cette surface lice, frémissant aux lents mouvements qu'il faisait dans son dos. Elle se détacha de lui et s'allongea lentement sur le dos, l'attirant doucement vers elle, écartant les jambes pour lui laisser assez de place pour s'allonger sur elle. Elle savait qu'il ne prendrait pas d'initiatives, alors, elle les prenait pour lui, malgré l'appréhension qui lui nouait le ventre. Elle fut néanmoins surprise.

Il s'avança et ce plaça à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. Il avait envie de la sentir contre lui, de sentir ses seins pressés contre son torse, mais il avait avant tout envie d'explorer son corps de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Il l'embrassa lentement, en prenant son temps, gravant ces moments dans sa mémoire, frissonnant quand il sentit ses doigts entrer en contact avec ses cheveux.

Elle laissa s'échapper un grognement de frustration quand il laissa ses lèvres, remplacé par un gémissement lorsqu'il s'occupa de son cou. Elle savait qu'elle aurait un suçon qu'il faudrait qu'elle explique le lendemain, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle voulait qu'il continue à taquiner ce morceau de peau, de le mordiller. Mais il s'écarta de nouveau, traçant un chemin vers sa poitrine, la faisant retenir sa respiration d'anticipation.

Il laissa sa langue glisser entre ses seins, se retenant de leur faire subir le même traitement qu'elle lui avait réservé, s'arrêtant juste au dessus de son nombril. Il reprit le chemin contraire, en soufflant sur la trace de salive qu'il avait laissé. Il regarda son corps se cambrer à la rencontre de ses lèvres, et il se fit un plaisir de déplacer sa bouche vers son sein gauche dans de tendres baisers. Il commença à lécher les contours du sein, s'approchant doucement du centre, sans jamais le toucher. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête renversée en arrière, les joues rouges, la respiration saccadée, quelques mèches de ses cheveux collants sur ses tempes. Il dirigea sa tête lentement vers son autre sein. Il prit directement le téton entre ses lèvres, souriant aux encouragements de la jeune fille et commença à le suçoter, doucement, prenant son temps, goûtant sa peau douce. Le petit gémissement qu'elle laissa s'échapper de sa bouche quand il taquina son mamelon de sa langue se transforma en un cri sourd lorsqu'il commença à le mordiller de plus en plus fort.

Elle laissa ses mains glisser sur ses épaules, s'émerveillant de sentir les muscles tressauter sous ses mains, jusqu'au creux de ses reins, avant de passer ses doigts sous son pantalon. Mais il l'arrêta.

-Laisse moi m'occuper de toi ! Souffla-t-il.

Elle senti ses joues chauffer alors qu'il parsemait son ventre de timides baisers en continuant à caresser ses seins. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de respirer normalement alors qu'il se rapprochait inexorablement de son nombril qu'il taquina de sa langue en faisant en même temps descendre lentement son bas de pyjama sur ses cuisses.

Il se redressa pour enlever le pantalon, embrassant le creux de sa cheville de droite, dardant sa langue sur cette peau douce pour remonter. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif quand il la sentit se raidir sous ses caresses. Il n'avait aucune envie de la brusquer. Il était prêt à s'arrêter tout de suite, même si il sentait que son caleçon n'arriverait bientôt plus à le contenir.

-Tu … tu me chatouilles. Gigota-t-elle en dessous de lui.

Il laissa un soupir de soulagement franchir ses lèvres avant de continuer à embrasser toutes les surfaces découvertes de son corps, s'approchant de sa petite culotte en coton blanche. Il souffla tout doucement au creux de ses cuisses, puis de plus en plus fort en entendant les petits gémissements étouffés d'Hermione Il laissa glisser ses mains le long des hanches de la brune, passant deux doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Elle arrêta de respirer. Elle était nue, complètement nue pour la première fois devant un garçon. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle le regarda parcourir son corps de son regard brûlant; et elle n'avait pas peur. Elle savait qu'elle atteindrait le point de non retour dans pas longtemps; mais elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant la caresse de Ron sur son ventre et soupira de contentement quand il s'attarda sur son nombril. Le souffle du roux vint chatouiller ses lèvres, et elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir ses yeux avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, doucement, en prenant son temps. Il allait la tuer. Elle n'en pouvait plus de sa lenteur. Elle voulait qu'il la touche plus, qu'il apaise le feu qui brûlait entre ses cuisses. Elle approfondit le baiser, caressant sa langue de la sienne alors que ses mains rapprochaient sa tête un peu plus.

Il fut surpris de son empressement et de l'ardeur qu'elle mettait dans le baiser, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et passa sa main sur les boucles brunes de son intimité, la caressant doucement, l'observant se tortiller sous ses caresses, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il décida de la faire languir un peu et commença à remonter vers son ventre. Mais la brune l'arrêta en plein chemin, redirigeant sa main plus bas. Il émit un petit rire devant son impatience, mais s'arrêta en se rendant compte du regard assombrit de plaisir que la brune posait sur lui.

- Tu ... tu ...

- Oui je suis sûre! l'intérompit-elle.

Il s'étonnerait toujours de sa capacité à savoir ce qu'il pensait à chaque moment de la journée. Il se gifla mentalement, (je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours voulu écrire ça dans une de mes fics! C'est fait!) ce n'était ni le bon endroit, ni le bon moment pour penser à ça! Il glissa lentement un doigt entre ses lèvres, son regard ancré dans celui de la jeune fille.

Elle ferma les yeux d'extase et leva les hanches à sa rencontre. Elle poussa un petit cri quand il effleura son clitoris, lui imposant un mouvement circulaire, la rendant folle de plaisir. Elle agrippa les draps quand il partit à l'assaut de sa poitrine de son autre main, la caressant langoureusement. C'était tellement bon, elle n'avait jamais ressentis de telles choses ... tellement fortes et puissantes. Ron accéléra ses mouvements sur son bouton de chair, la faisant devenir de plus en plus humide sous ses caresses.

- Ooooooh ... Ron.

Il se sentit durci en entendant son prénom rouler sur la langue d'Hermione de cette façon si sensuelle Il sentit sous ses doigts, la chaleur qui se dégageait de son intimité. Il décida de pousser ses caresses un peu plus loin, introduisant lentement un doigt en elle, sans la quitter du regard. Il l'observa alors qu'elle empoignait les draps brutalement, les tirants dans tous les sens, meurtrissant sa lèvre inférieure, avant de laisser un long râle de plaisir franchir sa bouche.

Merlin, grognât-il intérieurement, elle est tellement chaude, tellement humide, et si étroite ...

Il enfonça un peu plus son doigt, la faisant soupirer de plaisir. Il sentit ses muscles intérieurs se contracter autour de lui et imagina un instant son membre à la place de son index. Son érection se fit plus douloureuse et il n'eut qu'une envie, plonger en elle et lui faire crier son nom. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait, sa main continuant à bouger en rythme dans des va-et-vient réguliers. A mesure qu'il augmentait la cadence, il sentait son doigt se mouvoir de plus en plus facilement en elle. Il se retira alors, avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt.

Hermione se raidit sous l'intrusion du majeur du rouquin, mais commença bientôt à bouger ses hanches sur sa main pour ressentir ses doigts plus profondément. Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre sa poitrine tendue et entrouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir un petit air supérieur sur le visage du jeune homme.

Il prit un des mamelons dans sa bouche et commença à le suçoter doucement, le happant avec sa langue et le mordillant doucement.

Elle allait devenir folle. Il la caressait à deux endroits différents avec une habilité surprenante et elle sentit le plaisir arriver par vagues. Elle poussa un petit cri étranglé avant de s'effondrer sur le matelas, ses muscles vaginaux continuant à se contracter malgré elle. Les souvenirs de ses séances de plaisir solitaire devinrent fades face à ce qu'elle venait de ressentir. C'était une explosion de sentiments plus forts et plus différents les uns des autres.

Il retira ses doigts, souriant devant le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait, les joues rouges, les cheveux trempés, les jambes écartées, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant son corps qui luisait au feu de la cheminée. Ses mains reprirent un chemin vers ses seins, les malaxant faiblement, lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il se pencha sur sa bouche, l'entraînant dans un long baiser langoureux, les laissant essoufflés. Il retint un gémissement lorsque les mains de la jeune fille se retrouvèrent sur ses hanches, entraînant son pantalon et son caleçon, alors que son regard pétillant ne cessait de le fixer, le laissant nu comme un ver.

Elle réprima un hoquet de surprise. Elle n'avait jamais vu le sexe d'un homme aussi près auparavant. Oh bien sur, elle s'était documentée. Elle avait lu énormément de livres et regardé beaucoup de documentaires avec sa mère, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce soit ... aussi gros. Merlin, il était monté comme un hippogriffe. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans sa main, sentir la texture de sa peau qu'elle devinait douce et chaude, caresser le gland gorgé de sang, mais elle n'osait pas. Elle détacha son regard avec regret du membre dressé pour l'orienter vers le roux. Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de se dernier, l'obligeant à se rapprocher, jusqu'a ce qu'il soit en partie au dessus d'elle.

Il s'empêcha de plonger en elle tout de suite pour la faire sienne. Il ne voulait la brusquer pour rien au monde alors il s'apprêta à lui demander son approbation, mais elle le prit par surprise de nouveau en le tirant complètement sur elle, emprisonnant ses hanches de ses jambes.

- S'il te plait Ron, chuchota-t-elle en se frottant contre lui.

Il inspira profondément en se redressant avant de diriger son membre tendu de plaisir vers son intimité.

Voyant qu'il hésitait encore, elle avança se hanches à sa rencontre, haletant quand la surface douce du gland vint chatouiller son clitoris. Elle apprécia son poids sur elle quand il s'allongea, une main entre leur deux corps comme guide.

Il ferma les yeux, positionna le bout de son érection à l'entrée de son intimité et commença à pousser doucement, sa chaleur l'enveloppant. Lorsqu'il rencontra la barrière de sa virginité, il n'hésita pas une seconde et appuya franchement ses hanches pour la passer. Comme il ne la quittait pas du regard, il put la voir se mordre la lèvre de douleur, et arborer une petite grimace qu'il aurait trouvé amusante dans d'autres circonstances. Ça lui coûtait énormément, mais il arrêta d'avancer avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser délicatement.

Ce n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'elle aurait pu le croire. C'était plus une sensation de brûlure et une certaine gêne de sentir quelque chose d'aussi gros en elle. La brûlure s'accentua légèrement alors qu'il s'avançait un peu plus, ressortant un peu pour s'enfoncer au fond d'elle une fois pour toutes. Elle souffla profondément et bougea ses hanches pour se mettre à l'aise.

Il laissa un grognement sourd s'échapper de sa bouche quand elle se contracta autour de lui. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, et la sentir si chaude et humide autour de lui le rendait fou. Il se dégagea pour replonger en elle, dans cette douceur qu'il était le premier à découvrir.

- Oh Merlin tout puissant ... souffla-t-il tout en commençant de long va-et-vient sans jamais quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

Il darda sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille, léchant toute sa longueur avant de la mordiller langoureusement, essayant de lui faire oublier la douleur qu'il lui avait fait ressentir. Il n'avait pas le temps, ni l'envie de se sentir coupable. Il voulait seulement rester dans cette position à tout jamais. Il accéléra ses mouvements en insérant une main entre leurs deux corps, caressant son bout de chair. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'atteindre le plaisir sans elle.

Elle se contracta autour de lui sans son consentement, le sentant se raidir d'avantage avant de s'effondrer sur elle dans un dernier râle. Elle n'avait pas eut d'orgasmes, ni de plaisir pendant l'acte, mais le fait de savoir que pendant quelques minutes, elle n'avait fait qu'un avec lui la comblait largement. Elle passa les mains paresseusement dans les cheveux roux de Ron qui se redressa lentement.

- Je suis désolée! murmura-t-il dépité avant d'essayer de se dégager.

Mais elle l'enserra de ses jambes, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ? balbutia-t-elle, c'était tout simplement magnifique !

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du rouquin, mais disparut aussitôt.

- Mais tu n'as pas … euh … enfin …

- Pas eut d'orgasmes ? chuchota-t-elle, les mots crus faisant monter une brusque bouffée de chaleur dans le corps de l'homme étendu sur elle.

Il hocha la tête simplement, le bout de ses oreilles prenant une teinte rouge.

-C'est vrai, affirma-t-elle. Mais c'est normal pour une première fois. Ajouta-t-elle alors que son visage s'assombrissait d'avantage. Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, c'était merveilleux.

Elle l'embrassa alors de tout son amour, essayant de lui faire oublier son désappointement, et il y répondit avec une fougue et une passion que lui seul pouvait éprouver pour elle.

Il se détacha de ses lèvres, parsemant dais baisers le long de sa mâchoire en direction de son cou. Il huma l'odeur de ses cheveux en fermant les yeux, appréciant cette intimité qui les unissait tout les deux. Il était malgré tout un peu déçu de ne pas lui avoir donné de plaisir alors qu'il avait été atteint d'une béatitude, l'aveuglant du monde entier, lui faisant tout oublier, sauf elle.

- Je t'aime ! murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi Ron. Fit-elle alors qu'il roulait sur le côté et l'attirait à lui. Elle se pelotonna contre lui alors qu'il l'encerclait de ses bras sentant le sommeil la gagner peu à peu. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ron. Elle sursauta brusquement quand elle sentit un de ses doigts à l'intérieure d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec l'intention de le réprimander gentiment en lui expliquant que son vagin étant encore un peu douloureux, il était inutile d'essayer de lui faire atteindre un orgasme ce soir.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Ron ?

Il avait un bol plein d'une pâte verdâtre à côté de lui.

- C'est un baume cicatrisant ! expliqua-t-il alors qu'il en mettait encore en elle. Tu n'auras pas mal comme ça demain. Hum … Euh … C'est Bill et Charlie qui m'en en parlé l'année dernière, enfin juste avant le mariage de Bill. Tu sais, une discussion qu'ils ont insistée d'avoir avec moi. En tout cas, c'était soit eux, soit mon père, ou encore pire, les jumeaux … Alors je me suis rappelé ce qu'ils m'ont dits, et j'y ai pensé très fort, et voilàà.

Il avait perdu son assurance au dur et à mesure de ses paroles.

- C'est pratique hein ? demanda-t-il enfin en lui lançant un regard désespéré.

- Oh Ron ! rigola-t-elle en l'enlaçant. Je t'aime tant.

Elle le sentit se détendre contre elle avant qu'il ne lui demande.

- Tu n'as pas froid Hermione ? Tu veux peut-être que je te rapporte tes vêtements ? fit-il en faisant mine de se lever.

Elle le repoussa sur le lit, un petit soupir franchissant ses lèvres.

- Je suis très bien ici Ronnie. Et puis, je n'ai pas froid avec toi.

Elle ferma les yeux pour de bon, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêves, bercé par les battements de cœur de Ron.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je te couvre ? demanda-t-il après s'être remis de la déclaration de la jeune fille.

Pas de réponses.

- Hermione ? … Hermione ? Tu dors ?

Toujours pas de réponses.

- Et on dit que ce sont les hommes qui dorment juste après avoir fait l'amour. Murmura-t-il en tirant la couverture sur eux. Il caressa lentement les cheveux broussailleux avant de déposer un tendre baiser au sommet du crâne de la jeune fille.

- Fait de beaux rêves mon amour.

* * *

Il se réveilla sur le son d'une douche et il maudit Harry de s'être réveillé aussitôt, le privant du rêve magnifique qu'il venait de faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fantasmait sur la brune, loin de là, mais ça avait eut l'air tellement vrai, tellement plein de sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu se réveiller. L'eau ne coulait plus, et il ouvrit les yeux, s'apprêtant à traiter le survivant de tous les noms d'oiseaux quand il s'étrangla. Il n'y avait pas de rideaux autour du lit, qui était énorme et juste à sa gauche, se tenait la fille de ses rêves, vêtue d'un peignoir de bain blanc, ses cheveux mouillés goûtant sur ses épaules.

- Je voulais me laver, alors j'ai pensé à une salle de bain, et voilà … s'exclama-t-elle en s'installant à coté de lui. Bonjour mon amour ! fit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur sa bouche. Qu'est ce qui se passe Ron ?

Il la regarda froncer les sourcils et poser sa paume contre son front.

- Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ?

- Ça m'a fait comme ça moi aussi quand je me suis réveillée. Eclata-t-elle de rire. J'ai maintenant une idée de la tête que j'ai faite ce matin. Heureusement que tu dormais encore.

Elle arrêta cependant de rire quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas.

- Ron ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Il fit un drôle de bruit de gorge pour acquiescer avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser, sans oser trop y croire.

Le baiser d'abord timide se fit de plus en plus passionner, les laissant haletants et à bout de souffle.

Hermione se redressa et vint s'installer sur ses cuisses.

- Eh bah dit donc, tu es en forme ce matin, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix coquine. Huuuuum, très très en forme. Ajouta-t-elle quand le bas de son ventre rencontra l'érection du roux.

Ce dernier, tout à fait réveillé maintenant, prêt à la rendre folle sous ses caresses, détacha la ceinture et commença à écarter les pans du peignoir quand elle l'arrêta.

- Oh non monsieur Weasley ! C'est à mon tour de m'occuper de vous.

Ceci disant, elle empoigna son sexe d'une main ferme, et commença un long mouvement de va-et-vient, avec une expertise inattendue, le faisant plonger dans des sensations de plus en plus délicieuses. C'était un sentiment bizarre que de se dire qu'elle contrôlait les émotions de Ron, sa respiration, ses gémissements … Elle s'appliqua alors à la tache, alternant la fréquence des ses mouvements. Tantôt elle le caressait à petits coups secs, le faisant gémir, tantôt elle ralentissait, comme si elle visait à passer ses doigts sur chaque centimètre de peau du membre tendu, jusqu'à ce qu'il donne un petit coup de rein en grognant, l'incitant à aller plus rapidement.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit sa main remonter le long de sa cuisse, passant sous le tissu doux, la caressant langoureusement pour remonter jusqu'à son sein qu'il commença à malaxer au rythme de ses assauts sur sa verge. Elle sentit une vague chaleur prendre place dans son ventre lorsqu'il chatouilla son mamelon du pouce. Elle souffla et rejeta sa tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand son autre main vint frotter son intimité. Elle failli lui intimer l'ordre de s'arrêter, mais elle s'étrangla quand son majeur effleura son clitoris. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa aussitôt, sa respiration se fit saccadé et elle arrêta ses mouvements le long du membre tendu.

Il laissa son sein pour refermer sa main sur celle d'Hermione, lui faisant reprendre ses caresses à son rythme. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent en même temps que les mouvements de leurs mains respectives. Il introduit un doigt en elle quand il sentit une légère moiteur se dégager d'elle et lui intima un mouvement circulaire. Au bout d'un moment, il ajouta un autre doigt et ralentit le rythme de leurs caresses. Il n'avait pas envie de venir aussi rapidement que la veille. Lentement, il commença à bouger ses doigts en elle, avant de prendre le bout d'un sein dans sa bouche pour le suçoter tout en prenant garde que les mouvements d'Hermione sur sa verge ne deviennent pas trop rapides. Il retira sa main d'elle et remonta vers son visage pour l'embrasser pendant qu'il la débarrassait de son peignoir. Il empoigna alors ses fesses et positionna son érection sur son bout de chair, lui intiment un mouvement de haut en bas sur sa virilité.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, Hermione commença à bouger doucement ses hanches, faisant monter en eux un désir ardent. Son érection tendue contre l'entrée de son vagin était chaude comme de la lave en fusion. Elle sentit une chaleur brûlante monter dans son bas-ventre et le sang affluer dans cette partie de son corps tellement vite qu'elle pensa avoir un deuxième cœur. Elle accéléra ses mouvements et se sentit partir dans un autre monde, un cri franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur lui.

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Les mains toujours positionnées sur ses fesses, il la releva et l'empala sur lui.

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Oh Merlin !

Ils avaient criés tous les deux, dans une parfaite harmonie alors qu'elle le ressentait, vibrant en elle, prenant des proportions énormes. Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, savourant sa douceur et son étroitesse. C'était totalement grisant. Il aurait pu se laisser aller tant c'était bon, mais il se retint, et commença à bouger ses hanches dans de légers mouvements circulaires, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à tressauter sur sa hampe, ses seins suivant le rythme de son corps, les faisant grogner tous les deux. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et commença à la guider.

Lent, sensuel, elle sentit chaque cellule nerveuse de son intimité prendre vie. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

Il esquissa un lent sourire avant de venir s'attaquer à son sein gauche, mordillant son téton saillant de plus en plus fort, la faisant soupirer d'aise.

Elle sentit une vague de plaisir différente des précédentes l'envahir, et elle se contracta autour de lui. Amusée par le grognement qu'il lâcha, elle décida de réessayer, contractant ses muscles de temps en temps, le faisant grogner de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se contrôler, et qu'elle pousse un cris d'extase, bientôt suivie par le roux. Elle se coucha sur lui, sentant son sexe palpitant en elle, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.

- Oh mon dieu ! souffla-t-elle. Je crois que je vais remercier Bill et Charlie de t'avoir parler de ce baume la prochaine fois que je les verrai. Et dire que j'ai faillit rater ça !

Il laissa un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et se promit qu'il ferait la même chose quand il les verrait. Il passa sa main dans le dos de la brune, le caressant sur toute sa longueur avant de descendre vers ses fesses.

- Si tu continues comme ça, souffla-t-elle tout près de sa bouche, je risque de te violer.

Elle l'embrassa alors que le sourire sur ses lèvres s'agrandissait de plus en plus, puis roula sur le côté. Elle sentit quelque chose de visqueux lui couler le long de la jambe, et elle pensa qu'elle devrait sûrement prendre une autre douche. Mais tout ce qu'elle voulait sur le moment, c'était de rester dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin des jours.

Il la rapprocha de lui, la serrant fortement dans ses bras, avant de chuchoter à son oreille, comme si il lisait dans ses pensées :

- Je donnerais tout pour rester avec toi dans cette chambre, à te faire l'amour nuit et jour !

Un sourire coquin étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers lui.

- Tu risques de fatiguer mon cœur !

- Je ne crois pas non ! fit-il avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un baiser fougueux.

- On ne pourra pas rester ici toute notre vie ; tu sais Ron ? Et puis les autres doivent se faire du souci. fit-elle alors qu'elle essayait de se dégager.

- Hum hum … Je sais.

- Et puis, il faut que j'aille … Mmhhh … prendre une douche.

Le regard du roux brilla d'une intensité qui lui était inconnue.

- Moui, moi aussi, je dois y aller. S'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Mais elle l'arrêta en le repoussant sur le lit.

- Non, j'y vais seule, monsieur Weasley.

- Mais Mione ! ronronna-t-il, une lueur malicieuse au fond du regard. SI on n'y va pas tous les deux, on va tarder encore plus, et ils vont vraiment se faire un sang d'encre. Je ne serais pas surpris si ils ont déjà commencé à préparer mes funérailles. Ajouta-t-il en l'entraînant derrière lui.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Ron ?

- Aouuuch ! s'écria-t-il en se frottant le bras. Je ne voulais rien dire du tout mon cœur.

Elle le suivit dans la sale de bain, et il ouvrit l'eau de la douche, qui leurs pris encore une heure de leur précieux temps.

* * *

- Tu es magnifique ma chérie. Renifla une jeune femme, la quarantaine, ses cheveux bruns retenus dans un chignon lâche. Sa robe, d'un bleu très sombre la moulait parfaitement.

Elle s'avança derrière sa fille et arrangea le voile de sa robe de mariée. Elle rencontra un regard bleu, scintillant d'excitation et de peur en même temps, et elle ne put laisser quelques petites larmes de couler sur ses joues.

- Oh maman ! Ne pleures pas, s'il te plait. Fit la jeune fille en se retournant.

Elle serra sa mère dans ses bras, ses yeux papillonnant pour éviter de faire couler son maquillage.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie, mais, je suis tellement contente pour toi. Oh merlin, mon petit ange se marie aujourd'hui !

La jeune fille éclata de rire avant de se retirer des bras de sa mère et de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Eh bah dit donc ! Je ne te savais pas aussi émotive maman.

Elle allait continuer à la charrier quand elle s'arrêta devant le regard plein d'émotion de sa mère.

- Tu es tellement belle mon ange, le portrait craché de ton père.

Hermione retraça ce visage ovale de ses mains, passant sur les joues constellées de taches de rousseurs, fixant les yeux bleus brillants de larmes, les cheveux roux qu'elles avaient réussis à discipliner pour l'occasion.

- Comment vont les deux femmes de ma vie ? s'exclama une voie derrière elles.

- Fais attention à ce que Ginny ne t'entende pas, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle demande le divorce. Ricana Hermione.

Un grand homme à la carrière sportive, des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, un regard émeraude plein de joie de vivre s'avança dans la pièce.

- Tu es magnifique Lizzy ! chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Merci Oncle Harry ! fit-elle dans un sourire.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Hermione pour la prévenir que la cérémonie allait bientôt commencer.

- J'y vais ! s'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte avant de rebrousser chemin.

- Bonne chance ma chérie.

Elle lui colla un baiser sur le front avant de lui mettre un bouquet de lilas dans les mains, avant de sortir définitivement de la chambre dans un éclat de rire d'harry.

- Sacré Hermione … . Il se tourna vers sa filleule. Tu es prête ?

- Oh oui !

- Alors allons-y ! fit-il en lui prenant le bras. Mais avant de sortir, il s'arrêta et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je suis sure que ton père est fier de toi, où qu'il soit.

En se dirigeant vers la salle de cérémonie, elle eut la même pensée qu'Harry. Elle était absolument certaine, que si il avait été là, Ron aurait été fière de leur bébé. Mais à cause de la guerre, il n'avait jamais sut, que de leur folle nuit d'amour, était née une magnifique petite rousse. Il était mort au combat, dans un duel contre Lucius Malfoy.

Un frisson parcourut son dos au souvenir de cette journée sanglante, où des dizaines de personnes avaient perdus la vie laissant familles, amis et proches derrières eux. Elle s'était sentie abandonnée, trahie par le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé. Celui qui lui avait promis de ne jamais la laisser seule. Elle avait passé des mois entier à se morfondre seule, n'ayant aucun contact avec l'extérieur, jusqu'à ce que Harry vienne la sortir de là.

A peine sortis de Sainte mangouste, il était venus défoncer sa porte et l'avait secoué jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et qu'elle se jette dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Une semaine après, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte et une nouvelle vie avait commencé pour elle alors.

Elle avait sauté tous les obstacles, travaillant durement pour pouvoir donner à sa fille tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. C'était son rayon de soleil, la lumière de sa vie.

Elle se rappelait encore le jour de la naissance d'Elizabeth.

Le temps était passé tellement vite.

Et maintenant, elle s'avançait le long de l'allée, au bras de son parrain, presque père pour commencer une nouvelle vie auprès de l'homme de ses rêves.

Elle ne put empêcher quelques larmes de joie et de fierté s'échapper de ses yeux.

La vie continuait.

Fin

* * *

Alors, tout d'abord, je voudrai remercier mon éditeur, ma famille qui m'a soutenue pendant que j'écrivais cette fic, mes fans ….

Moui, c'était une piètre tentative de faire de l'humour, mais bon, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Alors j'arrête mes bêtises. Si vous avez aimé, laissez une petite review, sinon, laissez la quand même !


End file.
